


Breaking the Horizon

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set: Post-"Chosen."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Set: Post-"Chosen."

She beat on the door the night it started raining. Buffy should've guessed. Dawn and Andrew had been gone for a week. A week of silence – refreshing at first, but then had put her on edge.

The rain soaked through her t-shirt and jeans as Buffy invited her in. She didn't ask questions or make assumptions as she led the woman to the couch and provided fresh clothing for her. No questions – not anymore.

After the woman changed and drank a cup of hot coca in silence, Buffy wrapped a large blanket around her. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Faith."

Faith stayed for days which turned into weeks. With Dawn in college and Andrew working at the London Headquarters, Buffy had the space. When Giles called to tell Buffy that Faith was missing – the Slayers under her charge dead – Buffy didn't mention the woman sleeping in Andrew's old room.

She sat at the kitchen table watching Faith munch on the sugary cereal that Buffy had hunted all over Rome for. "Want to talk about?"

"No," Faith responded, shoving another spoonful into her mouth. Swallowing, she continued to look at her bowl. "Do I need to?"

"No."

Her dreams were more vibrant with the other Slayer in her home. And she wondered if they were based on the attack. Buffy gave up the nightly fight to keep them away.

She ran through a room. She couldn't find Faith, needed to find her and yelled out her name.

"You shouldn't be here," a woman's voice spoke. It wasn't Faith.

Buffy whirled around toward the bright light in which a woman dressed in black with blue sapphires for eyes stood. "Where is she?"

"She does not want to be found," the guardian answered. "You should keep away." The woman held out her hand and flashed another light.

She woke up in a sweat. Her hands ran over her sticky skin, and she rushed into Faith's room. This wasn't the first time Faith screamed in her sleep.

Tears splattered down Faith's face, and Buffy took the other woman into her arms.

She stayed in Faith's bed every night she needed comfort. The neighbors had stopping knocking on the door, worried about the young woman's cries. Winter's showers now hit the ground outside the apartment, taping the window panes and lolled Buffy asleep.

Rolling over, Faith clung to Buffy. Her head rested on her shoulder. She squirmed, hips pushing against Buffy.

Buffy's hand lay on Faith's hips, touching the curve. In these moments, she questioned herself. Questioned why Faith came to her, why they shared a bed.

Opening her eyes, Faith looked up at her. She gave a happy moan from the brush of Buffy's hand. "Don't stop. Need to be found, B. Both of us do."

Buffy's hand grasped Faith's "You don't know what I need."

"Have your dreams, don't I? And you, mine." She continued to move against the other woman. "Know what haunts you."

"Shut up, Faith. All Slayers share dreams."

"But we're different. You and I shared them before. All I can feel is you." Faith leaned closer, only inches away from Buffy's lips. Her warm breath reached toward her companion. "Come on, B."

Buffy's eyes traveled away from Faith's face to the window, the pounding of rain. Turning back, she leaned up and kissed her cheeks, down her face. Her mouth never hitting Faith's.

"Tease." Faith gasped when Buffy's lips crushed against hers. Sweet and bitter, strong as they were. Her hand snaked up Buffy's pajama top.

Moaning into Faith's mouth as she felt her body tighten and shiver at Faith's touch. She pulled out in order to remove her shirt. Only a few weeks ago, she would've shied away at this exposure, painfully aware that Faith was fully dressed.

"You okay?" Faith's hand ran down the side of Buffy's torso to her waist.

Buffy shook her head. "Too many clothes." She tugged down Faith's boxers, slipping them passed knees and toes.

Smiling, Faith leaned in for another kiss. Grabbing Buffy's hand, she groaned and pushed it down toward her mound. She wiggled her hips as Buffy's finger spread her open.

Breaking their kiss, Buffy panted, "Ever heard of foreplay?" Her finger ground roughly across Faith's clit, making her writhe.

"Bu…" Faith grasped the other woman's wrist and stopped her. She frowned at Buffy's smug smile. "If you want foreplay, I'll give you foreplay." Placing her hands on Buffy shoulders, she pushed her to her back. Mouth determined and body poised to please her.

As sunlight filtered through the room, Buffy groaned. She pulled herself off Faith's body, clammy and longing for a shower. Smiling, she remembered last night and looked at Faith's sleeping form; hair splayed across pillows. She walked into the kitchen, checked her messages, and made herself breakfast, hearing the shower turn on.

"Morning." Faith walked into the kitchen and kissed Buffy's cheek. A towel wrapped around her body. Two Slayers. She moved toward her room to dress. "Think I'm going for a walk today. Sun's out."


End file.
